


Electra Heart

by I_like_city_bois



Series: inexperienced [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, idk what is this, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: lmao idk
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: inexperienced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132790
Kudos: 22





	Electra Heart

**Author's Note:**

> part one. yes there is more qwq

**_Oh, dear diary, I met a boy,_ **

  
  


Perhaps it was his young mind misinterpreting situations. Perhaps he just lacked experience in his life. Perhaps he was too influenced by his grandfather’s words: “ _One day, someone even better will find you._ ”, that made him interested in his senpai. Or maybe “ _you’re teammates, but you’re also rivals”,_ that made him pine after him. Still, even as a child, with absolutely no experience, he knew that he was smitten. In one way or another, he was obsessed over someone he _really_ shouldn’t have been. 

But he couldn’t help it. Because, a young boy has an idol. And that’s fine. That’s acceptable, that’s okay. But a young boy doesn’t have an obsession. A young boy does not pine after someone, especially not after another boy. 

Yet, Oikawa Tooru was there. He was amazing. Oikawa was everything and beyond what the younger wanted to be. Oikawa Tooru was elegance, wrapped in skillful and intelligent moves and comments, and adorned in cheerful, friendly manners. There was something so inviting in his cold hazel eyes, as contradicting as it sounds. 

And his own, innocent, pure eyes followed the figure they adored so much. Like it was the most beautiful piece of art, painted with noble colors of lapis lazuli and tyrian purple, framed in gold and diamonds. 

  
  


**_He made my doll heart, light up with joy,_ **

  
  


The way he moved was perfect. His play style was awesome in the eyes of the younger boy. The way he was always cheerful, and always had a buddy to speak and eat lunch with, really made the younger amazed.

Oikawa Tooru, as a whole, was just outstandingly breathtaking.

And when the older smiled at him, the young boy could absolutely swear that his life became a thousand times brighter. It was just a stretch of his lips, but it got his head spinning. 

And the older boy was nice. He was a nice, happy person. Always passing his optimism to others. Oikawa Tooru was everything he aspired to be. 

Younger boy remembers. He remembers almost as if it was yesterday, when he forgot his umbrella. It was pouring, and he was waiting for his parents to come and pick him up from school. But as he didn’t have an umbrella, he had to stand in the rain. And like an angel, his senpai, the mighty Oikawa Tooru, covered his junior’s head with his very own umbrella. Younger boy was starstruck. Suddenly, he locked his eyes with the hazel ones, and heard a thunder somewhere in the distance. It was faint, and he almost would’ve missed it if Oikawa hadn’t let out a yelp of surprise. 

And day after day, the younger would come to the school, and Oikawa would give him a bright smile and a wave.

  
  


**_Oh, dear diary, we fell apart_ **

  
  


Until, one day he didn’t. And the warm smile became just the cold eyes, colder than they usually would be. And the nice senpai was gone. He no longer had compliments or wanted to talk with him. The younger one was confused. Whenever he would approach Oikawa-san, his manners and cheerful facade crumbled into mocking and hatred. 

  
  


It hurt, but not as much as a slap on his face.

Perhaps one would say that the words cut deeper than a sword, yet the stinging sensation in his left cheek hurt more than mockery. 

  
  


**_Welcome to the life of, Kageyama Tobio_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i dont remember even when i started writing this, but i did. and today i sat down and actually finished it yk.  
> lmao the ending is really yucky but i didnt wanna write 'wlcm to the life of electra heart', cause lets be honest, tobio isnt a housewife, teen idle, homewrecker and a beauty queen. he might be a beauty king, and actually he would be the teen idle but as in he regrets not doing risky things. still idk if thats in tobio's character ykwim? no? oki anyways, c'ya in the next part ig.  
> also the lyrics are from bubblegum bitch


End file.
